The inventive concept described herein relates to a system, a method, and a program for peer-to-peer (P2P) file transfer, and more particularly, relates to a system, a method, and a program for accumulating information about an access point inhibited from being used as a relay node of the P2P transfer and avoiding a file transfer between clients through the inhibited access point.
A cloud manner in which a transmission terminal uploads a file to a server and a reception terminal downloads the file from the server may be used to transfer data between terminals. According to the cloud manner, upload and download speeds may vary with network conditions and locations of the transmitter terminal and the receiver terminal, the security may be vulnerable, and a lot of costs may be necessary for server and line construction.
A peer-to-peer (P2P) transfer technology is being required to solve the issues. According to the P2P transfer technology, since data are directly exchanged between terminals, there is no need to upload or download files to or from a server. Also, in the case where P2P transfer technology is used, since a file is not stored in the server, it is free from file leakage through server hacking.
However, since a delay time for P2P connection increases due to influence of various network environments (or conditions), it is difficult to transfer files stably.